goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament
Archive * See here for the events of the last tournament. Sign-Ups It is here that fighters who wish to enter will sign their name. Please provide a link to the character you'll be roleplaying as. There are only 11 slots open. *Water Princess *Jenny *John *Lau the G *Cuco *Gurin *Megumi *Clover *June * * It Begins Announcer Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the quarter millennial edition of The World Tournament! Come celebrate Age 1250 with us, but first, before we get to the fights, all contestants, get in line to take a whack at The Punching Machine for your league placement! -A long line of various species native to Earth step up, take their turns and get their placement, our heroes being near the very back- Megumi: *standing in the line, reading* Gurin: *Is obviously sleepwalking, his clothes dishelved. As he stands in line, a sleep bubble has emerged from his nose* John: *sits down and twirls his shark tooth necklace around* Megumi: *rolls eyes* -the line starts inching forward- John: *walks over to Megumi* Hey can you save my spot in line?.... I wanna go and get something to eat, I will bring you back something if you want. Megumi: -stops reading, holds book-....... what.... Gurin: *Starts slightly upon hearing "food", then lapses back into his sleep* John: Can you save my spot while i get food. I will get you anything you want while im there Megumi: Can't you just wait? -muttering- Seriously, these days its just dumbasses who only care about food. June: '*casually walks in carrying 3 books* Umm... h- h- hello everyone... *pushes hair out of the left side of her face* Am I late? John: I can still understand you..... and no i cant wait sayain appetite '''June: '*goes to John* Umm... uhh... H-hi! My name is... Umm... June. Nice to meet you! *smiles and blushes while waving towards John* Hehe... John: *turns towards June and smiles* Hey I'm John nice to meet you too 'June: '''Hehe... *sits on the ground and reads her first book* John: *sits next to her and plays with his necklace* '''June: '''W--Whats that? *slightly looks up from book and sees the necklace* John: *takes it off* A necklace my mother left me..... '''June: '''Oh... at least you ''know your mom... *closes book and has a far away look in eyes* John: I guess you can say 2 years is "knowing" her *sighs and places a hand on June's shoulder* Im sure you will find her one day 'June: '*turns around blushing and puts her hand on John's* Y--Yeah... John: *Smiles snd puts the necklace around Junes neck* 'June: '*Smiles* T--Thank you... I know we haven't even got to really know ''eachother but... I think... I know you... if that even makes sense... John: Yeah i think i get what you're saying *touches the necklace one last time* -the line finnally gets towards the end, a man sitting at a desk almost spilling over with papers looks at John- 'Man Hello and welcome to The World Tournament, is this your first time competing? John: *gets up* Yes it is Man Okay, then just sign these papers. One is for your entry, the other is a waiver acknowledging that you could be injured during the game's events. June: '*puts hands on necklace and fingers it* You know John... you dont have to give this to me... And sir, this is also my first time in the tournament... or any tournament to be exact... 'Man Please ma'am, one at a time. John: Its fine June really *puts her hands over hers* Just keep it safe June: 'I--If you dont mind me asking... how old are you John? John: 20... '''June: '''And... are you... umm... seeing anyone? *is holding the necklace* John: *looks at it in your hands* Nope... '''June: '''Well... Im new here so... I mean-- maybe you can show me around the city some time? *blushes* John: Sure *smiles* How does after the tournament sound 'Man I hate to interrupt, but we need to keep this line moving. It's long enough as it is. I don't mean to offend but I'm sure this can wait until after you fill out your papers. June: 'Uhh-- Ookk... and that sounds great John... see you after... *kisses John on the cheek* until later! *picks up books and walks away. John: *smiles and blushes* See ya June *tuns towards the man * So where are these forms? 'Man Just right here on my desk, one on each stack. As I said, one's personal information for your entry, such as name, age, etc, the other is a legal waiver acknowledging the risks of competeing in a tournament of this nature. A few things I forgot to mention, if you come from another city or country, there are Dorm Rooms provided, along with meals and a gym. Rules include, no killing, no weapons, and you are not aloud to go for the eyes, groin or neck. John: *filling out forms* So where do i take a key for my room.... university housing is closed for cleaning Man Just take a key from the wall over there, take no more than one. This tournament's crowded enough as it is without people deciding to be little pranksters and taking extra rooms. John: Okay *walks over and takes a key* Man Next! John: *leaves and goes to his dorm* Gurin: *Walks up to the desk, bumps into it, nearly falls over, before the sleep bubble pops and he finally wakes up* Mhm, hm? Oh, ah! Sorry, sorry. *Rubs back of head sheepishly* S-so what do I need to do? Man ...I take it you didn't hear what I said to the other two.. Anyway, I have papers here on my desk, one on each stack. As I said, one's personal information for your entry, such as name, age, etc, the other is a legal waiver acknowledging the risks of competeing in a tournament of this nature. A few things I forgot to mention, if you come from another city or country, there are Dorm Rooms provided, along with meals and a gym. Rules include, no killing, no weapons, and you are not aloud to go for the eyes, groin or neck. Megumi: *Poking head to look at whats happening from behind Gurin* ???? hmm..... Gurin: Okay..... *Begins rapidly moving his hands over his body* Hmm...... *They begin moving faster* Hmmmmmmm..... *They are now going at almost supersonic speeds* Got it! *Pulls a pen out of his hair, then bends over and quickly fills them out* Is that all? Man Yes, the key to a dorm is on the wall over there. Only take one please. Gurin: Right! *Snatches one and then skips away* Megumi:... Okay... so am I supposed to sign this? Man Yes, did you hear what I said to the young man in front of you or need I go through it again? Megumi: I heard you. -writes down details on paper but for name writes down "Ayako Izumi"- Man Thank you, just go get your key now. Next! Megumi: -takes key, walks near dorms- Dining Hall Training Center Megumi: -walks into the training center, looks around- John: *walks in and looks for June* June: '*is meditating in a corner* John: *sees her and sits down across from her* -there is a mounted TV on one of the walls, a news report on- 'Anchor It seems that the meteor has landed fairly gently despite every observed case of one hitting the Earth. Local scientists are baffled as to how this could happen. We'll go to see what out field correspondant has to say. -the feed cuts to a woman standing in front of a large object shouded by dust- Reporter Whatever we see here, it's not a meteor. Those who have gotten close to it describe a large..for lack of a better word "ship," just sitting there on landing gear. Megumi: -stares at the screen- Oh dear god.. -the dust settles, revealing the ship- Reporter Okay, the dust settled, and we're getting a better look at- Oh, something happening. I appears as if the ship's opening u- -there's a bright flash, the feed cuts to static- Megumi: -blinks- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!!?!? John: June.... Wanna go get some food at the cafe? June: '*doesnt open eyes but answers* Ok... Im just going to finish meditating... *breathes in and out* John: Okay.... I will come back ina few minutes to come get you *leaves* '''Jenny: '*stops John and pulls him to the side with a big evil smile* Whos your frrriieeeeennndddd??! John: Who are you? 'Jenny: '''W--wait... you dont remember me? Oh no... oh no no no no no.... but just tell me who she is... John: Shes a friend.... thats all you need to know '''Jenny: '...Ok... * puts hand on the other hand* Do you know who I am? John: No... Why would I? 'Jenny: '''Your my brother... and Im your sister... Ugh why would you remember *mumbles to self* John: Thats not even funny my sister died in a fire '''Jenny: '''Of course you dont know me the other timeline collapsed... John: You are a freak *walks away* '''Jenny: '''Wait! I need to ask you more questions! John: Then walk.... Im going to get something then leaving so you have limited time '''Jenny: '...You know what... I wont... I'll see you later... *walks the opposite direction* John: *walks over to her and turns her around* I just need to.... *looks at her* See if you look like me... 'Jenny: '*looks in your eyes* John: ... How... did you.... survive 'Jenny: '''Story short... it never happened... John: I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! '''June: '*comes out and sees Jenny and John talking* Umm... Im ready to go eat if thats ok with you I mean... 'Jenny: '*looks at June then walks away* ... John: Yeah.... I really need you right now so please... lets go 'June: '*blushes* What do you mean? John: Well i trust you and you make me happy 'June: '*blushes more* Really? John: *nods and takes Junes hand* Yes really 'June: '*looks down then kisses John shyly* Lets go then... John: *smiles and kisses junes cheek* Okay Dormitory John: *walks into and finds my room* There it is room 24 'Clover: '*walks towards her room and stops* This is room 26 then... *digs into her coat pockets and brings out a key with a tag clipped on it with the numbers "26" written on it in bold letters* Here goes nothing... *puts the key in the keyhole and turns it and the door opens with ease* Huuh... John: *walks into his room and puts his bag down* Seems small just like a dorm room *lays down forgetting to close the door* feels like home 'Clover: '*lays on bed with dorm door wide open* Aahhhhhhh.... sooooo comfyyy.... John: *falls asleep* 'Clover: '*smells arm* Ugh! I need a shower... *goes to the bathroom but it has a sign saying "Under Construction... LOL* Ugh... stupid trolls... *looks in hallway and sees no one for help* Geez, I need ''to get a shower! John: *snores loudly* '''Clover: '''Who is that? z8knocks on door 24* Hello? If you could help me... umm... take a shower that would be good! Please I smell like garbage! John: *wakes up* Ugggggggh '''Clover: '*walks in* Erm... can I use your shower? Mine is broken I guess :/ John: Uhh yeah sure I guess 'Clover: '''Thanks! I owe you one! *gets a towel and goes in John's bathroom* John: *goes back to bed* '???: 'Here it is... room 25... *opens door and places ''books ''on bed and sits on bed* Huh... John: *keeps snoring* '???: 'Whats that noise? *hears snoring and shower running* Which room?? '''Clover: '''Hahh... this feels nice! '???: 'That sounds like... Clover... what is ''she ''doing here? *knocks on door 24* Hello? Clover? Clover!? Anyone?? Can you please be quiet for me to read my books?? John: *wakes up and opens the door* Hello? '''June: '''OH.. umm... hi... uhh-- is there a.. umm... girl in your room?? Just... just wondering. John: Uhh... Yeah....I was sleeping and she knocked on my door and asked to take a shower because hers was broken... *feels terrible* '''June: '''O--Oh... I--- I--- I--- I see... Umm I have to go *eyes tear up as she goes to her room and sits on her bed with her head in her hands* Ugh, one guy she just ''cant ''leave alone?! So typical! John: *follows you back to your room* Whats wrong June? '''June: '''Its just... just... I cant explain it... its... dangerous if I did... she is just... Ugh! I cant explain! John: *hugs June* Okay... '''June: '*crys in Johns arms* I-- I feels so bad for what I did... I-- I-- *continues to cry* John: But you didn't do anything..... *hugs her tightly* 'June: '*has a flashback and lets go from John* K--kiss me... please! Please... I--Im sorry but... please just do it... John: *confused* Ok... *kisses June* Gurin: *Walks buy, peeks in, shrugs, and starts to walk away again.* Megumi: -walking through the corridoor- .....why is there crying... -opens the door and walks into room 28, closes the door, drops right onto bed- It is beautiful to be alive. -turns on TV- wonder whats on... -the TV flicks on, turned t oa news station- '''Anchor In other news, The Space Station Genesis was destroyed today by what appaeared to be a rogue meteor. None of its eight crew members appear to have survived. The meteor in question looks as if it will crash on the continent of Mifan, towards the outskirts of the Metrapolis Goat City. More on this story at five. Megumi: -stares blankly- umm....... well..... umm.... This sucks. ...LETS PLAY A CHILDRENS CARD GAME AND SWITCH WHO CONTROLS THE BODY!!!! -is holding "Yugioh" deck- ... Okay so I go and control the body then I give you control and so on and lets start. -holding deck- ...I summon the celtic guardian in defence mode and place a trap card and end my turn. -looks confused- Dammit, -tries running away, stops- You are annoying -sits on bed again- Gurin: *Evidenly having heard the broadcast* YES! I've always wanted to try to punch a meteor! --A floating feeling is passed throughout Goat City and, the world-- Clover: '*the shower stops working* -_- Must be June... again... *drys self very wrecklessly and puts on a t shirt and shorts and goes out into the hallway* Theres only one room open... *goes to room 25 and stops, water dripping from hair and body* June! '''June: '*breaks the kiss and stares at Clover* Oh... hi Clover... 'Clover: '''Dont act all bull about it... I know what you did! '''June: '''Im not doing anything wrong... Im just kissing a... cute boy *blushes and looks at John* '''Clover: '''Bull... crap... I felt that from the other room! '''June: '... '''Clover: '''Stop being silent and answer me! '''June: ... 'Clover: '''UGH! Just STOP! And dont do it again! '''June: '*stares at Clover with emotionless eyes* ... John: *smiles at June* Im really confused *gets up* Megumi: -walks out door- OKAY, WHOS MAKING THE WORLD ALL... FLOATY AND STUFF?!!??! 'Clover: '*stomps out of room and gets stuff out of Johns room and goes to own room* I cant believe the nerve of her--- *looks in bathroom and it doesn't have the sign anymore* ... *finishes shower* 'June: '''I--I--Its complicated... John... I--- I just can't tell you... *gets up too* John: Maybe you can.... later that is.... we could always meet up somewhere '''June: '*looks down* I-- I'm sorry but... its too complicated... the stuff at hand here... its--- its too complicated... John: *places my hand under your chin and lifts your head up* Please June.... 'June: '''Nngh--- *steps backwards* I cant... I just... cant... John: Okay... Im not gonna force you *kisses your cheek* --Another feeling of flight comes over them again... this time even stronger-- '''June: '''That--- that's why... John: *feels nauseous* Ugh --flashes of light covers the hotel for a couple of seconds then it stops-- '''June: '''Nnnnnggggghhhhhh!!! *collapses* John: *recovers enough to lift her onto the bed* '''June: '*isn't breathing* John: *checks her for a pulse then lifts her on my back* Oh god *runs to the infirmary* '''June: '''N--No I'm fine... I'm fine I just need... some rest... John: You sure JUne *walks back to her room* '''June: '''Yes I'm... I'm sure... I just need rest... *goes in room and lays on bed* You want to... join me? John: Sure *lays next to her* Megumi: .... -staring blankly, sits back in room- ....well... maybe that was the meteor... '-' WAIT. HOW AM I STILL HERE. Gurin: *Adjusting his gloves when he sees and feels it. He stands up* Anyone else feel that? Megumi: -walks back outside- yes. -stares blankly- --A couple of hours pass by-- '''June: '''Im gonna go to the training area... its getting to be pretty boring after a while just... sitting around... Met me there when you can. *gets off the bed and walks to the to the training room* John: Allright *watches June leave before going to take a shower* Megumi: -leaves, going to the training area- Gurin: *Yawns* I'm... tired.... Zzzzz..... *Falls asleep standing up again*